general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
January 4, 2011
Important events *Michael finds Morgan. *Michael finds a cell phone and contacts Lucky. *The rescue team arrives at the site of the bus crash. *Brenda asks Molly and Kristina to be in her and Sonny's wedding. Recap Sam arrives at the hospital and sees a distraught Alexis. Alexis brings her up to speed on the recent bus crash and joins her mother in worrying about Molly and Kristina. Meanwhile, Robin and Patrick hope that Carly was just overreacting about and that they are just out of cell phone range. Robin tells him that she enjoyed the holidays, especially spending it with him and Emma. Alexis tries to reassure herself and Elizabeth that their kids are okay. Elizabeth calls Lucky on the phone and he tries to reassure her that it is not her fault. Abby walks in and asks if they have any news on the crash. Dante and Brenda drive together to the crash site. She tells him the second she met him, she knew someone raised him right. Dante bad mouths Sonny to Brenda and she defends him. After a while, he starts talking about how great his mother is. Jason and Carly are in another racing to find the crash site and eventually realize that they are on the wrong route. They turn around and get onto Route 55. Jason comforts Carly as she worries about her boys and cries that Olivia was only on the bus because of her. Michael finds Morgan lying behind some bushes in the snow and writhing in pain. Michael thinks Morgan broke his leg and carries his brother back to the group. Michael runs off to get Steve, but he doesn't want to leave Olivia. She insists that she is fine and tells him to check up on Morgan. Once he leaves, though, she starts coughing up blood. After Steve sets Morgan's broken leg, he races back to Olivia's side. Once back with Olivia, he tries to keep her awake by asking about her son. Olivia tells him that she's warm and the pain seems to be going away. He keeps asking her questions to keep her conscious and she tells him a story about Dante—one that Dante has told Brenda before. Michael takes Molly with him and they head off to the road with the flashlight to try to find help. Michael finds a phone but can't get a signal. Once by the road, though, he manages to get a signal. He calls 911, who tracks their location from the phone signal and connects him with Lucky at the PCPD. He tells him about the injuries and tells him that Maxie is fine, and Lucky passes the information onto Mac. Dante drives by the site and Michael and Molly stop him. Carly and Jason arrive soon after and run to find the kids, as Dante races to his mother's side. Carly and Jason wait with Morgan for rescue and everyone else heads up to the road to wait for the rescue team. Matt and Maxie take Cam up to the road as well. Dante makes his mother promise him she'll be okay, as no Falconeri mother ever breaks a promise to her child. Once the rescue team takes Olivia, Dante thanks Steve, who tells him that Olivia held on just for him. As they wait in the car, Molly and Kristina question Brenda about the wedding, and Brenda asks them to be in the wedding. Everyone at the hospital gets word that the crash site has been discovered. Sonny gets a call from Brenda who fills him in on his kids' conditions. Sonny thanks her for the update and says it means a lot that she's with his children. Sonny sits next to Abby in the waiting area and is surprised to learn she is waiting for word on her friend Michael Corinthos. Elizabeth thanks Nikolas and Brook for sticking around to help her through the ordeal, as Robin and Patrick share their relief that Matt and Maxie are okay. Category:Episodes of General Hospital in 2011 Category:Episodes of General Hospital Category:2010s Category:Episodes